


Love Me Like You Do

by christinamarie92



Category: Everlark - Fandom, The Hunger Games
Genre: Age gap Everlark, Everlark AU, F/M, Hunger Games, Mellark's Bakery, Peeta - Freeform, The Hunger Games AU, everlark, katniss - Freeform, katniss everdeen - Freeform, peeta mellark - Freeform, the hunger games - Freeform, thg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinamarie92/pseuds/christinamarie92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at The Mellark's Bakery during her summer vacation from college was supposed to be an easy task. But when Katniss meets Peeta Mellark, the bakers son, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans more than one hundred times throughout my walk to where I’ll be working during my break from college. None of the other businesses in District Twelve were hiring college students for the summer so my last resort was a small bakery, Mellark’s.

 

I spoke to one of the owners, a man, when I applied for the job. He told me that Mellark’s is a family owned business, and they didn’t hire many outside workers. Luckily for me, the summer was a busy time for them, with summer weddings and such.

 

And although he was very kind, his wife scowled at me the entire time we spoke. To avoid any further conflict, I plan to keep quiet and smile while she’s around.

 

As I enter the bakery, I hear the bell above the door ring. I’m expecting to be greeted by the owner, Mr. Mellark, but instead, his gorgeous, blonde, and muscular son greets me.

 

“Hey! You must be Katniss,” he says with a grin plastered on his face.

 

“Uh, yeah. That’s me.”

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Peeta,” he extends his hand for me to shake, and when our skin makes contact I feel the flour that dusts most of his body not protected by clothing. After I pull away, I attempt to brush the flour off with my other hand.

 

“Sorry!” he says. “It’s inevitable here. Flour is everywhere. You’ll be coated in ten seconds.”

 

I feel as if my legs are going to give out on me when he smiles.

 

“It’s...It’s fine,” I mutter, surely sounding like a fool. I don’t understand why I’m this nervous, I’ve only just met him.

 

“So, I’ve been chosen to train you. I think we’ll start with cheese buns.”

 

“Cheese buns?” I’ve never heard of them. I was sure that this job would be relatively simple, making cookies and frosting cupcakes and such.

 

“Yeah, you’ll love them,” he says, smiling from ear to ear.

 

Peeta retreats to a large cabinet for the ingredients needed to make cheese buns. His eyes frequently flicker in my direction, making me feel extremely self-conscious.

 

_Does my hair look okay? Is there something on my face?_

 

“What?” I snap, finally fed up with his staring.

 

“What do you mean?” he asks, confusion laced in his voice and etched into his prominent features.

 

He runs his strong hand through his blonde hair, to push it off of his forehead. Now I’m the one who finds myself staring instead, in awe of his beauty.

 

Peeta looks as if he could be around my age, but his personality leads me to believe he’s quite older than me. While the mystery has been racking at my brain, I realize I’ve been too busy gawking at him and haven’t responded.

 

“Uh... You were staring.”

 

“Sorry, Katniss. I can’t help it though. You’re beautiful.”

 

An awkward silence fills the entire room, and soon enough, Peeta is apologizing once again. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“No, it’s fine…”

 

When the silence becomes overwhelming I blurt out, “Well, those cheese buns aren’t going to bake themselves.”

 

Laughing to himself, Peeta moves to measure all of the ingredients, and pours them into a giant mixer. This is all too complicated, and I’m sure that when I’m left alone to do this, I will fail miserably.

 

“I’m going to go preheat the ovens, just turn the mixer on until the dough looks evenly incorporated. Okay?” Peeta asks.

 

“Um, sure.”

 

_It’s just turning the mixer on Katniss, you can’t mess this up._ I repeat in my head, attempting to rid myself of the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

 

I flick the mixer on, and I’m immediately coated with flour, milk, and every other ingredient Peeta had added. I stand there for a few moments after turning the mixer off, squeezing my eyes shut and willing myself to wake up from this wretched nightmare I must be stuck in.

 

“What the hell is going on?” I hear a woman’s voice yell from behind me.

 

As I snap my head around and wipe the flour from my eyes, I see the owner’s wife. If looks could kill, I would have instantly died.

 

 

“Uh, I’m sorry. I was just...” I’ve lost the ability to form words, and I watch as Peeta reenters the room, his jaw dropping to the floor. Almost immediately, he bursts out into a fit of laughter and I can’t help but join him.

 

His mother directs her glare in his direction now. “Peeta, this is not funny.”

 

Peeta hands me a towel to wipe the flour mixture off my face as we continue to laugh.

 

“Young lady, this is not a good impression on your first day,” she nearly shouts at me, placing her fists angrily onto her hips.

 

“I’m sorry,” I manage to say through my laughter.

 

She turns and storms out of the kitchen, and I hear her mutter, “I told him not to hire her,” under her breath.

 

“Start the mixer off slowly next time. I should have warned you,” Peeta says.

 

“I’m sorry!” I say as my laughter subsides. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Katniss, it’s fine. We’ll make another batch. Not a big deal.”

 

This time, Peeta let’s me measure the ingredients into the large mixer bowl. He leans to look into the bowl, and rests his hand on the small of my back. My body instantly tenses, and I can only hope he doesn’t notice.

 

Do I want him touching me like that? What makes me nervous is that I honestly don’t know the answer.

 

Throughout the day, Peeta teaches me everything there is to know about the bakery. We’ve made cheese buns, several kinds of cookies, and now he’s teaching me how to use the cash register and how to greet customers.

 

I didn’t think this would be my forte, because my face is regularly set in a permanent scowl, but Peeta is making it easy.

 

His smile is contagious, and I find it’s quite laid-back and relaxing talking to the customers. It’s better than working in the kitchen and constantly being stared at and judged by Peeta’s mother.

 

I find myself watching Peeta as he works. I can’t tear my eyes away from the muscles in his arms that move slightly when he picks up a ball of dough, or opens the oven doors. The smile that he wears as he greets and serves the customers, and the way he runs his hands through his hair causes me to struggle to catch my breath.

 

_You don’t have a crush on Peeta. You don’t even know Peeta. Don’t be silly._

 

For the rest of my first day at work my gaze shifts quite often to Peeta, and if I’m not mistaken, his shifts to me as well.

\----------------------------------------

 

For the next week, I nearly sprint to work. My level of excitement to be around Peeta again worries me, but I immediately push those thoughts out of my head. I don’t have a crush, he’s simply just fun to be around and to talk to.

 

Yesterday, Peeta was sick, and I was stuck working with one of his older brothers. To say that I was disappointed would be an understatement.

 

When I arrive at the bakery, I say a silent prayer that Peeta is feeling better today. I cannot take another day of uncomfortable conversation; I need him to come back to work desperately, or else I may lose my sanity.

 

As I tie my apron around my back, I feel someone's arms envelop me from behind, and I know that it’s Peeta from his distinct smell..

 

“Katniss!”

 

“Hey,” I say, trying to seem calm. All the while, on the inside, I’m freaking out.

 

“Did you miss me yesterday?” he asks, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Not at all. You should stay home more often,” I smirk at him and his face breaks out into a smile.

 

“Liar. You know you missed me.” We both laugh before getting started on baking for the day.

 

“You look nice today,” he says simply, beginning to knead the dough. “I really like your hair like that.”

 

My fingers involuntarily run down the length of my braid, and I can’t help the small smile that spreads across my face. “Thanks.”

 

After the baking is done, we’re on counter duty. The bakery seems to be busy today, which meant Peeta and I didn’t have much time for our usual conversations. I find myself watching him, and admiring the way he smiles and interacts with the customers.

 

The smile that I’ve become accustomed to is abruptly different now, changing dramatically as a blonde girl walks in. His face seems as if it could break in two, his mouth spreading wider than I’ve ever seen before.

 

“Delly!” Peeta yells, and then he walks around the counter and wraps his arms around her. His beautiful, strong, muscular arms that I want around me instead.

 

Just as she plants a kiss on his cheek, my heart sinks.

 

I had already had a dreadful fear that Peeta had a girlfriend, but I didn’t expect to be this disappointed whenever it was confirmed.

 

“My shift is actually over,” Peeta says as he releases the girl, Delly, from his grip. “Uh, Katniss, you can go too. My brother will be here any minute to take over anyway.”

 

“Oh...okay...” I say, almost inaudibly.

 

“Great job with those cupcakes today, by the way!” he says before he walks back around the counter.

 

He hangs up his apron and I follow to do the same. I’m stunned when he turns to me, enveloping me into another hug.

 

“I mean it, Katniss. You did good today.”

 

“Thanks, Peeta.”

 

My bliss soon fades, as I see Peeta walk out of the bakery with his arm around Delly.

\----------------------------------------

 

I'm dreading work more than anything today because now I feel uncomfortable around Peeta. It’s obvious that he has been flirting with me, but I’m angry I let myself develop feelings. They were only very small, and minor feelings; but still feelings nonetheless.

 

I was finally able to admit it to myself last night. But fortunately, those feelings are gone now.

 

“Good morning, Katniss!” Peeta greets me, a wide smile crossing his face.

 

“Hi,” I say without making eye contact as I walk right past him to retrieve an apron.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

 

“Uh, okay. Let’s get started then.”

 

Peeta makes an effort to talk to me all day, but I can’t help but be cold with him. I almost feel betrayed, because he flirted with me often, and never once told me about his girlfriend, Delly. I know I shouldn’t feel this way, but I just can’t help it.

 

“Katniss, is something bothering you? You’ve been unusually quiet all day,” Peeta asks while we’re scooping chocolate chip cookie dough onto baking sheets.

 

Without lifting my eyes off of the cookies I simply reply, “Nope. I’m fine.” Peeta clearly doesn’t believe me.

 

“Bull shit,” he says.

 

“No, Peeta. I’m really fine.”

 

The rest of the day passes by with little communication between Peeta and I. Just as I’m beginning to think I could forget about my crush, and just be civil and be friends with him, I see her walk through the front door again.

 

“Hey, Delly! I forgot to introduce you yesterday. Katniss, this is Delly,” he says, too cheerful for my liking.

 

I take my apron off and throw it on the counter. “My shift is over, I’m leaving.”

\----------------------------------------

 

Later that night I’m lying in my bed, attempting to force all thoughts of Peeta out of my mind. Just as I had begun to think I was successful, my phone vibrates in my hand.

 

**Peeta** : Hey, are you sure you’re okay?

 

Shit, I forgot that I gave him my phone number. I instantly regret that decision right now. I lie there a few moments, trying to decide what I want to say, if I want to say anything at all.

 

**Katniss** : Yup.

 

**Peeta** : Did I do something to upset you?

 

_Yes, Peeta. Yes you did. You led me on for a week, and then crushed my aspirations of a relationship with you when your girlfriend showed up to work._

 

**Katniss** : Nope. Don’t worry about me, Peeta.

 

But honestly, how could I ever think I actually had feelings for him? I know nothing about him except that he’s a baker. I don’t know his middle name, if he grew up in District 12, if he goes to college, and most importantly, I don’t even know how old the guy is.

 

**Peeta** : I can’t help it. I’m worried about you.

 

**Katniss** : Don’t be. I’m fine.

 

Since it’s Friday night and I don’t have to work at the bakery again until Monday, I turn my phone off, throwing it onto my nightstand. Possibly tomorrow I’ll respond to whatever bullshit he sends next. Or maybe not, I haven’t decided.

 

A brilliant idea flashes into my brain and I sit up with a jolt of energy. I grab my laptop from the bedside table, and I sit impatiently waiting for it to power on. I stare at the screen, and when it finally turns on, my worries overwhelm me.

 

The butterflies in my stomach begin to flutter around at crazy speeds as I log into my Facebook account. I can’t figure out why I hadn’t thought of this sooner.

 

As I type _Peeta_ _Mellark_ into the search bar, my nerves consume me. What if I won’t like what I find?

 

When I click on his page, my suspicions are confirmed, and exactly what I predicted; a profile picture with Delly.

 

I click on the about button, to see the personal information about him.

 

_Relationship Status: **Single**_

 

That can’t be accurate. I decide to click on the picture of Peeta and Delly, and read what people have commented on it.

 

**Delly** **Cartwright** : Best friends since birth! Love you so much little cousin! Xoxo

 

What the fuck? I don’t think I’ve ever felt this ignorant in my entire life. I let a spite of jealousy get the better of me, blocking my better judgment.

 

I reach to grab my phone as fast as my hands will possibly move. When it’s on, I quickly open Peeta’s unread text message.

 

**Peeta** : Katniss, I know you aren’t fine. Tell me what I did.

 

**Katniss** : I’m sorry, you’re right. But I’m fine now, I promise :)

 

**Peeta** : Good. I can’t stand it knowing you’re mad at me.

 

**Katniss** : Oh stop lying! :)

 

**Peeta** : I’m not lying. I like you, Katniss.

 

As my brain attempts to register this shock, the phone drops out of my hand. I decide to keep scrolling through his Facebook page because I still need more information about him.

 

The most shocking, and upsetting, piece of information that I find about him is his age. My jaw nearly hits the floor as I stare at his date of birth, and age.

      

_Age: 25_

 

Peeta is 25 years old, and I’m only 18. I’ve only just graduated high school less than one year ago. He’s far too old for me, and my mother would never approve. Neither would I, if I’m being honest.

 

**Peeta** : Lol I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so blunt.

 

**Katniss** : I like you too... But nothing can happen between us.

 

**Peeta** : Why? I’m confused.

 

**Katniss** : Peeta, I’m only 18. I could never date someone 7 years older than me.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta never texted me back on Friday night, and I have been furious with myself for the entire weekend.

 

I like Peeta, I really fucking do, but seven years is too much for me. He’s far too old, and as difficult as it is, I need to just accept it.

 

The bell above the bakery door rings as I enter, and Peeta snaps his head in my direction, and quickly looks away.

 

I really fucked this up.

 

As I walk past him to retrieve an apron I decide to take my chances, and simply say, “Hi Peeta.”

 

“Hey,” he almost mumbles, never once looking at me. There’s a tightening in my chest and I can’t help but feel defeated. It’s my fault; I should have never even said anything.

 

Our day at work is filled with uncomfortable silence. I continue to steal glances, which makes me regret what I’ve done more and more. And although I’m constantly flicking my eyes in his direction, not once does he do the same to me.

 

When we’re alone in the back filling ingredients, and stocking shelves, I find my inner badass, and decide I need to break this awkward stillness between us.

 

“Listen, Peeta…”

 

“How did you know I’m 25? I never told you that.”

 

“I…” How am I supposed to explain this?

 

“Did you look on my Facebook?”

 

“I…” Damn, Katniss, speak. “I’m sorry, Peeta. I didn’t mean…”

 

“Save it, Katniss. Like you said, nothing can happen with us. I’m too old for you.”

 

“Peeta…”

 

Peeta turns toward me, and grabs the sides of my arms. Before I know it, he’s pressing me up against the wall just as his mouth collides with mine. Our tongues begin to dance together, as we explore each other’s mouths.

 

He pulls away and stares at me, his eyes filled with intensity and lust. As I struggle to catch my breath, he smirks at me.

 

“Does age really matter Katniss?”

 

Does it? Seven years is a long time but I really like him, especially after that kiss. I’ve never been kissed like that. The only ex-boyfriend I’ve ever had, Gale, never kissed me with such passion before. Our relationship only lasted about four months, and I’ve never even had sex, or done anything more than just kissing.

 

But I’ve already made up my mind; Peeta is too old for me, and I’m far too inexperienced for him.

 

He resumes filling the canisters of sugar, while I stand here contemplating. Eventually I find the guts to speak, “Yeah, Peeta. It does.”

 

He begins to walk toward me again, that intense look back in his eyes. He pulls my body against his, and kisses me again. He grinds his hips against mine slightly, just enough to send chills down my spine, and my knees nearly give out.

 

“Katniss,” Peeta says, nearly breathless. “This is what you do to me,” he says as he presses himself against me, and I feel his hard length pressed against the fabric of his work pants.

 

I pull away as fast as my body will allow me, and I’ve come to the conclusion that I’m the most awkward person on the planet.

 

“Peeta, I can’t…”

 

He grabs one of my hands, and holds it in between both of his. “Just think about it. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” I nearly whisper.

 

“Your shift is over for today. You can go,” he says.

 

“Oh, okay. Bye Peeta.”

 

I almost sprint out of the bakery, and back to my house. For some reason, I feel the need to be as far away from Peeta as I can get, even though, deep down, I really want to be as close as possible.

\---------------------------------------

 

Being exhausted from early hours at the bakery has caused me to make a habit of after work naps. Today, as I drift off, my thoughts go to blonde hair, strong arms, and blue eyes. I think of the way he kissed me, twice.

 

I keep trying to convince myself that this can’t end well. I repeatedly tell myself that Peeta is a lot older than me, more experienced, and more likely to break my heart.

 

Just as slumber is about to take me over, the vibration of my phone under my pillow wakes me.

 

 **Peeta:** Hey, what are you up to later?

 

 **Katniss:** Napping. Why?

 

 **Peeta:** Come to dinner with me.

 

 **Katniss:** Why?

 

I can’t understand why Peeta is even interested in me. I’m not pretty, I’m an 18-year-old awkward girl, and there’s nothing special about me. Why doesn’t he just find himself a beautiful 25-year-old woman?

 

 **Peeta:** Why? Katniss I like you. I can’t stay away.

 

He can’t stay away? As much as I want to, I know that I can’t either. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about Peeta since my first day at the bakery. Besides, it’s just dinner.

 

 **Katniss:** Sure. What time?

 

 **Peeta:** I’ll pick you up at 7:00?

 

It’s only 4:00 now, which means I can still nap; silver lining.

 

 **Katniss:** Okay. I’ll send you my address.

 

 **Peeta:** Cool, I can’t wait to see you.

 

I turn my phone on silent and stuff it back underneath my pillow. I doze off with a wide grin on my face, and attempt to plan what outfit I’m going to wear on my date with Peeta tonight.

\----------------------------------------

 

My little sister, Prim, insists that I wear my hair down tonight, instead of its usual braid. I sit on my bed, attempting to put on some makeup, while she brushes my hair for me.

 

We decide that I’ll wear my brand new blue skirt, and a simple black blouse. Nothing special.

 

After many failed attempts at putting on black eyeliner to match my shirt, I give up, and wipe my eyes clean. I end up only wearing a bit of mascara and some light pink lip-gloss. Surely that’s girly enough.

 

My heart is beating out of my chest as I stare at the clock, watching the minutes go by. It is now 6:55, and Peeta should be here soon.

 

“I’m nervous,” I admit to Prim.

 

“Don’t be, Katniss. He’s just a boy, and you work with him every day.”

 

 _Just a boy…_ I laugh to myself. I spared Prim the details, she thinks Peeta is my age. What’s the sense of getting her worried when I’m not even sure where things will go with him?

 

The doorbell rings, and I have the overwhelming urge to throw up.

 

“Prim!” I shriek.

 

She gives me a strange look, then walks to the door and opens it, wide enough so that Peeta can see me standing there awkwardly.

 

“Hi, you must be Peeta,” she reaches out to shake his hand.

 

“Yeah, and you must be Prim,” he says. I’ve told Peeta plenty of stories at work about Prim, and how much she means to me. He releases Prim’s hand, looks up at me, and says, “Hey Katniss, ready to go?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Once again, I am too nervous to talk like a normal human being. Peeta must sense that I’m nervous, because he beams his beautiful smile at me, which instantly calms me down.

 

“Okay. Let’s go.”

 

After we’ve said goodbye to Prim, he puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me toward the car. When he opens the passenger door for me, I see a bouquet of flowers on the seat.

 

“For you,” he says.

 

I pick them up, and immediately press them against my nose to inhale the scent. “Wow, Peeta. They’re beautiful. Thank you.”

 

“Speaking of beautiful,” he says when we’re both seated in the car, “you look absolutely stunning.”

 

My cheeks heat, and I can feel myself blushing.

 

“Thank you.

– – –

 

After we order our meals, Peeta reaches across the table, and grabs both of my hands.

 

“I’m really happy you’re here with me,” he says.

 

I’m unsure how to act around Peeta, because the only ex-boyfriend I’ve ever had was my age, and we were only 16-years-old. Peeta is very mature, and extremely intimidating especially outside of the bakery.

 

“Me too,” I say, nearly inaudible.

 

“I really like you a lot, Katniss.”

 

“Why?” I snap, a little too defensively. When he gives me a quizzical look, I elaborate. “Why me? Why an 18-year-old girl that works at the bakery. I was actually shocked to find out you didn’t have a beautiful 25-year-old girlfriend already.”

 

“When you were Facebook stalking?” he asks, smirking at me.

 

“Not funny. Really though, I was shocked.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Look at you, Peeta.”

 

“Look at me? No, Katniss. Look at you.”

 

“I look at me all the time. I’m unimpressed.”

 

“You’re absolutely beautiful.”

 

“Stop…”

 

“No, I mean it. And as you already know, age doesn’t matter to me.”

 

He winks at me after he says this. I have never felt this way about anyone before, and I have never wanted someone this way.

 

Does age matter that much to me? Is this worrying only in my head? Should I just give it a shot with Peeta?

 

Peeta pays the bill like the perfect gentleman that he is. He wouldn’t even let me leave the tip.

 

As we’re walking out of the restaurant he grabs my hand, and laces our fingers together. We hold hands until he opens the passenger door for me, and we’re forced to let go.

 

Peeta nearly throws himself over the center console, and grabs the back of my head. He pulls my mouth to his, and kisses me. Something about this kiss is even better than the kisses at the bakery, which I thought would be impossible.

 

There’s desperation in this kiss, mixed with lust, and with desire. I’ve never wanted a man like this before.

 

His hand begins to move up my thigh, and he rests it just under my skirt.

 

I pull away, realizing that everything is moving at the speed of light, and I’m just not ready.

 

“I’m sorry,” I say, while trying to catch my breath. “I just don’t want to go too fast. It’s all new to me.”

 

“It’s okay Katniss, I understand.” He gives me a reassuring smile. “Let’s get you home.”

\----------------------------------------

 

The rest of the week at Mellark’s was absolutely wonderful. Peeta continued to flirt with me, and I now reciprocate.

 

Today has been the same way. I’m on cloud nine.

 

“Let’s hangout today,” Peeta blurts out. “We can go to my apartment after work.”

 

“Where do you live?”

 

He points his finger up. I don’t understand.

 

When I give him a strange look, he says, “I live in the apartment above the bakery. My family lived there when I was young, but my mom insisted that my dad buy her a real house when my older brothers moved out and I started looking for my own place. So I just rent it from my dad.”

 

“Oh! Okay!”

 

I’ve never wanted a shift to be over this bad. I’m giddy with excitement about going to Peeta’s apartment and being alone with him, although I’m awfully terrified at the same time.

\----------------------------------------

 

On the couch, Peeta lays on top of me and we make out. We’ve been this way for about 10 minutes, neither one of us making any effort to end it. It doesn’t go any further, because knows, and understands, that I want to take things very slowly.

 

He breaks away, and smiles at me. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

 

_So much for him understanding._

 

“Peeta…”

 

“I’m crazy about you Katniss.”

 

“I know…” I whisper. I begin to feel uncomfortable under Peeta’s gaze, while he anxiously awaits my response. I don’t know what to do.

 

“I need some air,” I say, forcing myself off the couch, and out the door.

 

While sitting outside of the bakery, a billion thoughts are running through my head. Do I want to be Peeta’s girlfriend? I know that I do, but it’s all happening too fast, and the age difference is still an enormous factor in my resistance.

 

“Hey, Katniss right?” I hear an unfamiliar voice say.

 

When my gaze shifts to her, I instantly freeze. Delly.

 

“Uh, yeah. Delly?” I ask nervously.

 

“Yeah, that’s me. Peeta has told me so much about you!”

 

Peeta talks to her about me? I should not have these butterflies fluttering around in my stomach, but I can’t help it.

 

“He has?” the shock is evident in my voice, and the expression on my face.

 

“Of course!” Delly’s exuberance is very irritating. “He really likes you, he’s never been like this with all of his other girlfriends before.”

 

“All of his other girlfriends?” I ask, attempting to nonchalantly fish for information about Peeta’s history.

 

“I’m not going to lie, there have been many. But he’s never spoke of them as highly as he speaks of you, Katniss.”

 

“Oh. But I’m not his girlfriend. We’re just friends.”

 

“For now, maybe. I’m going to go upstairs and see him now. It was nice talking to you, Katniss!”

 

“You too.”

 

All that I can think about is the long list of Peeta’s ex-girlfriends, and the one name on mine. If I can forget the age gap between us, his experience versus my inexperience is enough to make me want to run for the hills.

 

I still have three months until I go back to college, but that’s not soon enough. The thought of having a boyfriend in District Twelve while I’m two hours away at college in District Eleven had never even crossed my mind. The long distance would never work.

 

Since Delly is in Peeta’s apartment anyway, I decide to just go home. Besides, if I went back in, Peeta would just end up seducing me again, and I’ve made up my mind that I can’t be with him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm blares promptly at 6:00 am, just like every other morning for my shift at the bakery.

 

Typically my first thoughts while waking up are of Peeta. I think about how eager I am to get to work, and spend most of my day with him. But today it’s the opposite.

 

I wish I didn’t have to go to work, or see Peeta ever again. Just as I was beginning to think I could be in a relationship with him, I have an interesting conversation with Delly, and now I’m right back where I began.

 

She told me that Peeta has had many ex-girlfriends. I refuse to just be another name on his extensive list of exes.

 

Besides, I had always envisioned my first time being with someone who was inexperienced also. I always aspired to be someone’s one and only, and vice versa.

 

Am I really willing to sacrifice what I’ve always wanted for the first guy to really like me? I wouldn’t for Gale, which ultimately led to our break up. He had been with a few people before, and dumped me when I wouldn’t give in.

 

It’s obvious that he never really liked me. And ever since, I’ve been terrified to make that mistake again with another guy. Could that be why I’m pushing Peeta away, and I’m making other excuses for it?

 

No. I stand by my decision, and reasons for rejecting Peeta.

 

I didn’t respond to any of his text messages from yesterday, asking me why I left his apartment, and if I was okay. I didn’t feel like explaining myself.

 

I guess I have no choice but to do it at the bakery today.

 

I throw my arm over my face in exasperation, and attempt to enjoy the last few minutes that I’m able to stay in my bed before having to get up and face Peeta.

\----------------------------------------

 

I’m feeling confident as I walk into the bakery, but then I see Peeta. My entire shell crumbles away, and I’m left standing nervous, and unsure.

 

“Hi,” I nearly whisper, and Peeta snaps his head around to look at me.

 

“Hey, Katniss. What happened yesterday? Are you okay?” He walks toward me quickly, and wraps me in his strong arms. “I was so worried about you when I went outside and you were gone. Then you weren’t responding to my texts.”

 

I attempt to wiggle out of his grasp, and he gives me strange look.

 

“Peeta…” I’m at a loss for words.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

 

“I refuse to be another piece in your game.” I don’t know where that came from, but it feels damn good to say.

 

However, the hurt expression on his face doesn’t feel good in the slightest.

 

“Katniss, I don’t… What do you mean…?”

 

“You know.” I snap, while making my way across the room. The distance between us is making me brave.

 

“No, I… I don’t know. Game? What are you talking about?”

 

“I talked to Delly, I know you’ve had a lot of girlfriends. I’m only 18-years-old, and I don’t need to get my heart broken by some older player.”

 

“Older player? Katniss, I don’t…”

 

“It’s okay, Peeta.”

 

“No, it’s not. That’s not true about me. Yes, I’ve had girlfriends before. But I’m 25-years-old, I had a life before you came along, Katniss. Did you think I’ve never been with another girl?”

 

“No, it’s not that. But not so many…”

 

“Do you even know how many?” Peeta cuts me off.

 

And it’s true, I don’t know how many. But the way that Delly said there have been plenty, led me to believe that number was very high.

 

“No, but Delly said…”

 

“Don’t ever listen to Delly. She’s my cousin, and I love her, but she embellishes, and makes bull shit up sometimes.”

 

I wrap myself in my arms, and stare at Peeta with big eyes. I have a feeling that I’m about to feel very stupid.

 

“I’ve had 7 ex-girlfriends, Katniss. But I know that’s not what you’re really worried about,” he begins to walk toward me, and I can feel an electric current between us, getting stronger as he gets closer.

 

“What am I worried about?”

 

“Sex. That you’re more inexperienced. I’ve been with this ‘long list’ of women,” he says, making air quotes with his fingers, dusted with flour, when he says ‘long list.’

 

“That’s not… I mean…” I attempt to get words out. When I realize it’s useless, I just let Peeta proceed.

 

“I’ve had sex with three of those seven girls. That’s not that many for a man my age. I’m not some player, despite your beliefs from false information.”

 

“Peeta,” I whisper. “I think it’s best if we’re strictly coworkers. Then maybe we have a shot at being friends.”

 

Peeta envelops me in his arms once again, and when his face is inches from mine, he says, “I’ve never been very good at friends.”

 

He kisses me, and I wrap my arms around his neck, and lace my fingers through his blonde hair.

 

An infinite number of thoughts are running through my mind at this moment. My daydreaming is halted when Peeta breaks away, and stares into my eyes with so much desire, that I nearly melt in his arms.

 

He places my hand on his heart, and I can feel it’s rapid beating through his work shirt.

 

“No one else has made me feel like this, Katniss.”

 

“Peeta…” I say, almost breathless.

 

His hand strokes the side of my face, and he kisses me once again. Every kiss I share with Peeta has not only been full of want, but need, and desperation as well. My feelings for him run so deep within me, and I’m beginning to truly believe that his do as well.

 

I pull away from the kiss, but not from Peeta’s grip, because I’m sure that now I want to be in his embrace; I need to.

 

“I just want to take things slow,” I whisper.

 

The grin that spreads across Peeta’s face is contagious, and instantly I’m doing the same. Nobody has ever made me smile as much as he does.

 

“You mean it?” he asks.

 

“Yes, I want this. I want you.”

\- - - - - - - -

 

We’re on front-counter duty for the rest of the day. Peeta and I have the perfect routine down; he retrieves the items for the customers, while I handle the money, and cash register.

 

The only times Peeta has let go of my hand today is to assist a customer. Besides that, we’ve practically been glued together.

 

He also steals a few kisses when we’re alone. I’m a bit uncomfortable with it, because I know that we need to keep our relationship, or whatever is going on right now, quiet.

 

He says that his parents would be angry, which is understandable. I’m also fully aware that my mother would never approve, which leaves Peeta and I in a rough position.

 

Just as I push these negative thoughts to the back of my mind, and lean in to kiss Peeta, the ding of the bell on the bakery door snaps me out of everything. And when I glance up to greet the customer, my heart drops into my stomach.

 

“Hey, Catnip.” The old nickname nearly makes me want to regurgitate my lunch. Gale, my ex, is here.

 

“What…What are you doing here?”

 

I take a quick peek at Peeta, and I’ve never seen anyone look this confused. I can see the concern in his eyes while he looks back and forth between Gale and I. Perhaps he can tell how nervous and uncomfortable I’ve been since Gale walked in.

 

Peeta rests his hand on the small of my back, and I see Gale’s eyes follow the path of his hand.

 

“Can I help you?” Peeta asks.

 

“You can’t,” Gale says to Peeta, and he tightens his grip on me. “Katniss, I heard you work here now. I just came to visit.”

 

I stare at Gale, unable to form any words. We had a messy break-up and I haven’t seen him since.

 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” Gale asks.

 

“Uh, Peeta, this Gale. My, uh… ex-boyfriend.”

 

Ever the gentleman, Peeta reaches out his hand to shake Gale’s. “I’m Peeta,” he says. “Katniss’s boyfriend.”

 

_What the fuck._

 

Now I’m even more annoyed. Peeta isn’t my boyfriend. In fact, just earlier today I told him that I wanted to take things slow. Never once did I agree to be his girlfriend. But I can’t say anything in front of Gale, I have to play along with Peeta.

 

“Boyfriend?” Gale spits out the word as if it’s poison in his mouth. “Wow, Catnip. You finally moved on?”

 

Peeta’s presence and defense make me brave. “I moved on before we even broke up, Gale.”

 

“That’s low, Katniss, even for you.”

 

“Fuck you,” I say.

 

“I have to ask, have you actually given it up to this guy?”

 

A disgusted look spreads across Peeta’s face. “I’m going to give you ten fucking seconds to get the fuck out of here, or I will personally escort you out myself,” he says.

 

“I actually came here to pick something up for my mom, so…”

 

“Gale, just get the fuck out!” I yell.

 

“Now you won’t serve me?”

 

Peeta releases me from his grip, and walks around the counter. I begin to panic, what is he going to do?

 

He walks right by Gale, to the front door, and opens it. “No, kid. You need to get the fuck out of my bakery right now before you piss me off even more.”

 

“Kid? I’m 18-years-old. Who are you calling a kid?”

 

“And I’m 25. You’re a little fucking kid to me. Get out.”

 

“Whatever.” As he’s walking out, he stops in the doorway. “Good luck, man. Maybe she’ll actually fuck you.”

 

Peeta punches him in the jaw, and before Gale can regain his composure, Peeta slams the door shut. He locks it, and nearly runs to my side.

 

“Katniss, are you okay?” He wraps me in his arms.

 

I can’t control the few tears that slide down my cheek. “I must just be a kid to you too, right?”

 

“Katniss, no! You aren’t a kid. You’re a beautiful, smart, and amazing young woman. You know how I feel about you.”

 

While Peeta wipes my tears away I muster up all my strength, and blurt out, “Why did you tell Gale you were my boyfriend?”

 

“Because I thought… Wait, I’m not?”

 

“No, Peeta. I told you I wanted to take things slow.”

 

“I misunderstood. Katniss, I’m so sorry.”

 

“If it’s okay I’m just going to go now. I need to go home and think.”

 

“Okay, that’s fine. I’ll text you when I’m done?”

 

The question is lingering in the air, as he nervously awaits my response. Since I’m mad at him, I decide to let him sweat.

 

“Bye, Peeta.”

\--------------------------------------

 

My vibrating phone breaks me out of my thoughts of blue eyes, blonde hair, and kisses. My stomach does flips when I see that it’s a text message from Peeta.

 

 **Peeta:** Come over tonight. I need to see you.

 

 **Katniss:** Okay.

 

 **Peeta:** Well that was easy lol. Is an hour good?

 

 **Katniss:** Sure, see you then.

 

30 minutes go by, and I force myself to get out of my comfortable bed. I braid my hair down my back, and put on my best jeans. After a few minutes of debating over which shirt to wear, I decide to go with a plain black sweater.

 

My heart is pounding in my chest as I knock on the door to Peeta’s apartment. All of my nerves flood away when he answers the door, and I see his grin on his face.

 

“Hello, gorgeous,” he says, making my heart swell, and my cheeks blush.

 

I enter his apartment, and he tells me to make myself comfortable. I relax into the couch as Peeta retreats into the kitchen. To my surprise, he’s making me dinner.

 

He cooks the most delicious chicken, in a tomato sauce with vegetables. On the side, he baked me a fresh batch of cheese buns, my favorite.

 

“You remembered?” I ask, as I take a huge bite out of one.

 

“Of course.”

 

After dinner, we’re lying pressed against each other on the couch watching a movie. Peeta begins to run his hand from my knee, up my thigh, and rests it on my hip.

 

I flip my body around, and stare my gray eyes into Peeta’s beautiful blue pools. It doesn’t take long before he attacks my mouth with his own.

 

His hands greedily run up and down my body. Before I know it, he’s flipped us, and I’m lying beneath him.

 

Our kisses grow more intense than ever before. I run my hands up and down his muscular arms, and lace my fingers through his blonde hair. His mouth travels to my neck, and he sucks hungrily.

 

I manage to flip us over, straddling Peeta. I grind my pelvis down onto his, causing a low groan to escape his lips. His moans give me the confidence to continue, and I repeat this a few times. He surprises me when he grabs my hips, halting them completely.

 

“Katniss…” he pants, looking up at me, his normally blue eyes now glazed with lust. “I think we need to slow down.”

 

Slow down? Why does he want to slow down…?

 

“Why?” I ask, grinding down onto him once again, that same familiar tingling sensation flooding me, sending fiery heat to my very core. “I want this.”

 

I want this so badly. At this point, my heart is agreeing with Peeta, and it would be wise for us to slow down. But my brain is telling me to just fuck Peeta, lose my virginity, and get this over with.

 

Would it just be only fucking though? What frightens me is that I’m uncertain of the answer.

 

“No,” he demands, stopping me once again. He sits up, his face meeting mine, hovering only a few inches away. “I want it to be real.”

 

“What?” I ask, letting out a puff of frustration.

 

“I want this to be real, Katniss, not just some quick fuck to get it out of your system. I know you’re only doing this because of what Gale said earlier today, and I won’t do it. I don’t want to just fuck you,” he says, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind my ears, letting his hands linger on my face, holding it firmly to ensure I’m listening to him. “I want it to be real. I want it to be because we want it, not as a result of a stupid, childish remark that your ex-boyfriend made. I couldn’t do that.”

 

I look at him, shame suddenly washing over me as I realize that was exactly what I was doing. Acting out because of my own insecurities.

 

I suddenly feel embarrassed, and climb off of him, wobbling a bit on my legs. I sit back down on the couch, grabbing my head for a second while the dizziness subsides.

 

“I’m sorry, Peeta. I don’t… I don’t know…”

 

“No, Katniss. Don’t apologize. It’s okay,” he attempts to come closer, and comfort me, but I squirm out of his grip. I stand, and begin to make my way toward the door.

 

“I should go.”

 

“I don’t you want to,” Peeta says, and I can tell by the expression on his face that he’s hurt. “I didn’t mean to make you think that I don’t want you, or want that. I do Katniss, so badly. But not like this, not this soon.”

 

“I’m sorry, Peeta.”

 

“Don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for.” I allow him to enclose me in his tight grasp, his strong arms wrapped around my petite body.

 

“For rushing… I don’t know what I was thinking.”

 

“Katniss, it’s okay. I don’t know how things were with the other guys you’ve been with, but with me I like to wait a bit before, you know. Give us time to get to know each other better.”

 

He plants a gentle kiss on my forehead, and now the embarrassment has consumed me. My suspicions and confirmed, and unfortunately, he’s unaware that I’m a virgin.

 

“I, uh… I wouldn’t know.”

 

I chew the inside of my cheek raw, while I anxiously await Peeta’s reaction. Several minutes go by, and I’m forced to speak up.

 

“Peeta…?” I whisper.

 

He releases me from his grasp, and paces across the room several times.

 

“You’re… a virgin? Katniss, why didn’t you tell me that!” he shouts.

 

“I thought it was obvious.”

 

“No! It’s not! What about Gale?”

 

“That’s the reason we broke up. I didn’t want to.”

 

“But now you want to with me?” he shouts.

 

“Yes.”

 

“No, Katniss. But you were so persistent tonight …” He launches a pillow across the room. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed. And I shouldn’t be mad right now, but damn it, Katniss! You should have told me!”

 

“Well, I did now.” I quickly turn, and make my way to the door. As I open it, Peeta leaps off of the couch and grabs hold of my arm.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Home.”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. Will you please stay?”

 

“No,” I easily wiggle my arm from his grasp. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

 

I stand on my tip-toes, and give Peeta a quick peck goodbye.

 

“Bye, Katniss.” He holds my face in his hands, and kisses me again before releasing me.

 

I’m embarrassed, and hurt by his reaction. All that I wanted was for him to make me feel better about my sexual history, or lack of. But instead I feel much worse, because of his outburst.

 

He has a right to be upset with me, because I did keep this from him. However, I never expected him to be this angry.

 

The drive home is excruciating. I can’t help this overwhelming feeling of sadness that’s planted itself into my chest. I fucked up, again. It’s dragging me deeper and deeper into a state of remorse…


	4. Chapter 4

Fuck this.

 

I turn the car around, and make my way back to Peeta’s apartment. Fortunately, I didn’t get too far before I realized how badly I overreacted. I’m in too deep to imagine not having Peeta in my life.

 

I have to finally tell him how I really feel.

 

My heart is in my throat while I bang my fist against Peeta’s door. I hear his footsteps running toward the door, probably alarmed by the loud pounding.

 

When the door opens, my jaw smacks against the ground. Peeta is standing in the doorway, panting, and wearing just a pair of sweatpants.

 

My eyes follow the hair that sprinkles his chest and down to the muscles in his stomach. As I look back up into his eyes, he’s giving me a quizzical stare.

 

“Katniss…? What’s going on?” he asks.

 

The hunger that took over my body earlier has returned, and I grab the back of Peeta’s head to pull him toward me. My mouth collides with his, and I welcome his tongue as he pulls me into his apartment and slams the door.

 

Peeta pulls my body against his, and trails kisses down my neck. He cups my ass and squeezes, and I moan softly into his mouth. I can feel him smirk as his hand travels up to my chest, which fits perfectly in his large, strong hand.

 

I run my hands down his muscular chest, lacing my fingers through the patch of hair. He abruptly breaks apart from me, and my nerves consume my entire body.

 

He grabs hold of my arm, and speed walks to his bedroom. When we’re inside, he throws me down on the bed. Starting down by my feet, he crawls up the length of my body, the usual gentle look in his blue eyes replaced with lust.

 

When his mouth resumes it’s path down my neck, he shifts his body and presses himself against me, so that I can feel his hard length. A low groan escapes his lips, muffled by my skin.

 

“Fuck. I want you so fucking bad,” he breathes into my ear as his teeth gently bite at my earlobe. Just as adrenaline begins to shoot throughout my entire body, he whispers, “But we have to wait.”

 

A breathy, “yeah,” is all that I’m able to manage before his mouth is back on mine. My thoughts begin to feel more and more blurred the longer I’m kissing him.

 

His hands caress a majority of my body, and soon he’s unbuttoning my jeans. I push him off, and look up at him with wide eyes.

 

“You just said…”

 

“Relax, Katniss.”

 

My resolve crumbles instantly when he eases one finger in first, slowly, if not hesitant, before sliding it back out and rubbing my swollen clit with his thumb. I've almost cried out if it weren't for his hand suddenly on my mouth.

 

We’re instantly halted when a familiar female voice yells, “Peeta!” Her infuriating voice easily resonates throughout Peeta’s small apartment.

 

“Fuck!” he says, as he jumps off the bed while throwing a t-shirt on. “It’s my fucking mom. I’m so sorry Katniss. Just stay in here. I’ll be right back!”

 

“Yeah, mom. I’m coming!” Peeta yells, while running out of the room. Before he shuts the door, to conceal me from his mother, he beams a smirk in my direction.

 

Uncomfortably, I zipper my jeans back up, and sit on the bed while eavesdropping on their conversation.

 

“Are you fucking stupid?” I hear his mother shout at him.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…”

 

“You could have burned the entire bakery, and your little apartment to the ground. Next time use your fucking brain!” I hear her slam the front door shut.

 

A few minutes later, Peeta comes back into the room, looking slightly defeated.

 

“Everything okay?” I ask.

 

“Uh, yeah. I just left the oven on by accident.”

 

“So, I’m guessing you don’t want to continue?” I say, still reveling in the feeling of his fingers against the most private area of my body.

 

He makes his way across the room, and plants a light kiss against my lips. He rests his forehead against mine and says, “There’s nothing I want more, but not right now.”

\----------------------------------------

 

“I think I’m going to throw up.”

 

“Katniss, relax. It’s all going to be fine,” my little sister, Prim, says.

 

I’ve been pacing around the house, and cleaning for hours. Peeta is joining us for dinner tonight, and I’ve been spending a majority of the day attempting to make sure our little house looks spotless and perfect.

 

It’s nerve wracking, because my Uncle Haymitch will be there too. He is my father’s only sibling, and he really stepped in and helped raise us when my father passed away 5 years ago. We needed him when my mother spiraled into a deep depression.

 

Already a few beers deep, I’m worried about Uncle Haymitch. He tends to drink in large quantities, and what’s going to come out of his loud mouth is always a mystery.

 

“You’re probably right, little duck. But I still can’t stop freaking out.”

 

Prim and I set the dinner table, putting plates, napkins, and utensils out. I’ve rearranged them about 100 times, when Prim gives me a puzzled look.

 

“Katniss, stop!” She laughs, “Come here, sit down.”

 

Prim envelops me in her gentle, nurturing arms, and right as I begin to feel myself calming, the doorbell rings.

 

“PRIM! No, get rid of him!”

 

She laughs as she opens the door, and welcomes Peeta inside.

 

“Hi, Peeta! It’s good to see you again.” she greets him. Sometimes I think that our ages are reversed; that she is the 18-year-old, and I’m the 12-year-old.

 

Before Peeta is given a chance to respond, Uncle Haymitch yells, “Is that the boy? Is he here?”

 

I giggle to myself, thinking about how Peeta is the furthest thing from a ‘boy.’ Peeta is a man, but my family doesn’t know that.

 

“Um, yeah. He’s here!” I yell.

 

Uncle Haymitch comes stumbling into the living room to greet Peeta. My heart is in my stomach, and the nerves spread throughout my entire body. Now I’m certain that I’m going to throw up.

 

The uncertainty of what my uncle will say to Peeta has me on the edge of my seat throughout the entire meal.

 

“So, Peeta. Do you go to college?” Haymitch asks.

 

“No, I don’t at the moment. I took a few courses at the community college, but working at my family’s bakery took priority, unfortunately. I plan on going back though.”

 

“You have plenty of time, boy. Katniss is in college. She’s going for Education, or whatever. What do you want to do again, sweetheart?”

 

“Um, I want to be a music teacher for young kids, Uncle Haymitch. You know that.”

 

“Oh, yeah. That’s right. Sorry, sweetheart.”

 

After dinner, when we’re all sitting in my backyard around a fire, Peeta puts his arm around me.

 

“Watch it, boy.” Haymitch says.

 

“Sorry,” Peeta nearly whispers, and quickly retracts his arm. My shoulder now feels empty.

 

Peeta reaches for one of Haymitch’s beers, I want to smack his hand away, and play it off so Haymitch doesn’t see, but it’s too late. I’m instantly preparing myself for the ridiculous, and embarrassing things to come out of his mouth.

 

“Whoa, boy. What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry sir. I just…”

 

“I’m all for drinking alcohol, trust me. But I do not condone under age drinking at all, whatsoever. I’m sorry, boy.”

 

“Under age drinking? I’m not under age, sir.”

 

All of the blood drains from my face, and my complexion must be as white as snow. My family is going to be furious that I kept this from them.

 

My mother opens her mouth for one of the first times tonight, besides greeting Peeta, and quietly says, “You aren’t Katniss’s age?”

 

“No. I’m sorry, I don’t know if Katniss omitted this in her description of me, but I’m 25.”

 

The awkward silence is actually painful, and I refuse to be the one to break it. I can tell by his body language, and the look in his face, that Peeta is extremely uncomfortable.

 

“Can I talk to you inside?” Haymitch says.

 

When I go to stand, and make my way inside, Haymich puts his hand up.

 

“Not you. Him.”

 

Peeta hesitantly makes his way inside, Haymitch following closely behind. I’m certain I will either vomit, or pass out.

 

– –  –  – –

**_(Peeta)_ **

I attempt to drink water to rid myself of the lump in my throat, but it’s impossible. I can’t remember the last time that I was this nervous.

 

I can’t lie, her uncle is very intimidating; but he is also very intoxicated, and I’m unsure if this will work to my advantage, or not.

 

“What the fuck are you doing with Katniss?” he blurts out.

 

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m confused…”

 

“Confused? About what? You being older than Katniss, and using a young, naïve girl?”

 

“I’m not using her, I…”

 

“Cut the fucking bullshit, boy. I see right through you. I was 25 once, and I know what you want.”

 

“Listen, you have me all wrong. You don't know me. I really care about Katniss, and I would never hurt her.”

 

“Katniss is a daughter to me. When her father died and her mother was unstable, I stepped up and raised her. She means the world to me, and I will not let someone hurt her. Stay away from her,” he says quietly, after taking another swig of his beer.

 

“And what if I can’t?”

 

“Then embrace the probability of your imminent death.” He smiles a hateful grin at me, and takes the last sip from his beer. The bottle shatters against the wall, where he aimed and threw it.

 

“I’m not going to stay here and be threatened. Tell Katniss I said goodbye,” I say, while making my way toward the door. I need to get out of here as fast as possible, or I fear that I may punch her uncle, which would only make matters worse.

 

How can this drunk man stand here, acting like he knows me, and tell me what my intentions are with Katniss?

 

If my intentions were just sex, I would have accomplished that already. It isn’t difficult to get a young, inexperienced girl in bed. But that isn’t all that I want with Katniss, and I can actually feel myself falling for this girl.

 

I refuse to stay away, regardless to what her lush uncle says.

 

– –  –  – –

**_(Katniss)_ **

****

“Where’s Peeta?” I ask Haymitch, when he comes back outside alone.

 

“Gone.”

 

“Gone? What do you mean gone?”

 

“He’s gone. He left. He did, however, tell me to tell you that he said goodbye.”

 

“What the fuck did you say to him Haymitch!?” Now, I’m furious and yelling. I knew that this would happen, because he has a horrible temper, especially when he’s been drinking.

 

“Katniss, watch your mouth!” My mother chooses now, the worst possible moment, to speak up.

 

“Now you want to try and tell me what to do!?” I scream at her.

 

Very calmly Haymitch says, “He’s a 25-year-old man sweetheart, they only want one thing from young girls.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Haymitch! You don’t even know him.” I’m sick of him trying to control my life, and protect me like I’m still a young, stupid girl.

 

“Katniss, that’s enough!” My mother is shouting now. I instantly regret glancing over at Prim, who’s eyes are filled with tears, threatening to spill out at any moment. She always gets upset when I raise my voice, or get into fights with my mother.

 

“I can’t wait to go back to school. District 11 isn’t far enough away from here,” I yell, while making my way to my room, and slamming the door behind me.

– –  –  – –

 

I’ve been lying in my bed for hours, unable to fall asleep. I am still haunted from dinner tonight, and Haymitch’s long, and torturous lecture. Every time I close my eyes I see Peeta, and I can’t stop thinking about him.

 

I close my eyes as my hand travels across my torso, and slips under the waistband of my pajama shorts. I massage my fingers against myself, attempting to mimic the way that Peeta did a few days.

 

My eyes shoot open, and my hand stills. What the fuck am I doing?

 

I get out of bed, quickly slip my feet into flip-flops, and grab my car keys. I try and wiggle my bedroom window open without being loud, and waking anyone up. When I get the window open, I hang one leg outside, and look down at the ground.

 

Luckily, my bedroom is on the first floor, so I quickly swing the other leg over, and drop to the ground. I stand still for a moment to stabilize myself, and then nearly sprint to my car.

 

To say that I’m putting the ‘pedal to the metal’ would be an understatement. The needle on my speedometer is reading far higher than the speed limit, but I don't even care. No one will pull me over at 3 in the morning.

 

When I finally arrive at Peeta’s apartment, and park my car, I look down at my attire. Why didn’t I change out of my dad’s old t-shirt and pajama shorts? At this point, I don’t even care.

 

I run up to Peeta’s door, and bang my fist repeatedly against it. Just as I begin to get discouraged that he’s sleeping and won’t wake up, I turn to make my way back to my car.

 

This was such stupid and impulsive idea, which are two of the main things that Katniss Everdeen is not.

 

When I hear the door creak open, I quickly turn back around, and see Peeta standing in the doorway wearing only his boxers. He is looking at me quizzically, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

I walk up to the door, and he pulls me against him and without saying anything, crashes his mouth against mine. His arms snake around my waist, and I’m confused when he begins to lift me up.

 

Never once breaking our mouths apart, Peeta picks me up and carries me inside. My eyes are closed so tight, that I have zero idea where he is taking me, but I’m hoping it’s to his bedroom.

 

When Peeta breaks apart from me and throws me down on the bed, I’m overjoyed. This is exactly what I came here for.

 

He climbs on top of me, then lowers his face down to mine and kisses me again. I wrap my legs around his waist, which prompts him to grind his hips into mine. It sends a tingling pleasure throughout my entire being, and I can’t get enough.

 

Peeta pushes my t-shirt up as his hands glide across my skin and he swiftly discards of it, throwing it across the room. At this moment, I’m thankful I didn't put a bra on before I left my house.

 

He leaves a trail of kisses across my jaw, and down my neck, ending with his mouth on one of my breasts, while his hand works at the other. When he takes my nipple into his mouth, a breathy moan escapes my lips, and I can feel Peeta smiling against my flesh.

 

He quickly discards of my pajama shorts as well, leaving both of us in just our underwear.

 

When Peeta slips off his boxers, the anxiety and nerves of where this is going to end up going begin to overwhelm me. The physical attraction between us is making sex tonight inevitable, and judging by the look in Peeta’s eyes, I can tell that he knows it as well.

 

I’m unsure why, but I reach my hand down and grab hold of Peeta’s cock, and begin moving my hand up and down, eliciting a low moan from him. I’m instantly pleased with myself, until his hand comes down to still mine, forcing me to stop.

 

He removes my panties at a tantalizingly slow pace, while gazing at my naked body. He stares at me with such desire, and want, that I would probably let him do anything he wanted to me.

 

He reaches down, slowly inserting a finger inside of me, and the feeling returns, the feeling that I so desperately craved before coming here tonight.

 

Peeta stops, and we stare into each other’s eyes for a moment. He gives me a look, and I know exactly what he’s asking. No words are needed.

 

I simply nod, and he reaches over to his bedside table, and retrieves a foil packet from the drawer. I watch as Peeta spreads the condom over himself, anxiously waiting for what’s coming.

 

He leans his head down to give me a brief kiss, most likely to distract me from the pain that courses through my body as he pushes himself inside me.

 

The pain subsides quickly as he begins to thrust in and out. I can feel myself breathing heavily, nearly panting into Peeta’s mouth. I’m unsure what sensation I’m supposed to get from this, but I’m eager to find out.

 

It isn’t long before Peeta groans into my mouth, and suddenly stills. He slips out, and makes his way to the bathroom, I suppose to discard of the condom.

 

When he gets back into the bed, he cannot hide the smile that spreads across his face. He kisses me, and when he breaks away, he is still beaming a smile.

 

“That was amazing, Katniss.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“I’m sorry, you were so tight. I couldn’t last as long as I would have hoped.”

 

He kisses me again, and then flips me onto my side, so our bodies are pressed together, my back to his front, and wraps me into his arms.

 

“It’s… It’s fine.”

 

Sex was not what I was expecting.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake to Peeta’s mouth making a path across my chest. Before my brain can register what is happening, he begins to hungrily suck on my neck, most likely leaving a mark.

 

When my brain has finally woken up completely, I blush realizing that him and I are still naked, after immediately falling asleep in post-coital bliss. Well, Peeta was in post-coital bliss. As for me, not so much.

 

“Mmm, Katniss…” Peeta moans as he proceeds to kiss my neck, and nips at my ear lobe with his teeth.

 

I throw my head back against the pillow, and allow myself relax. The moment doesn't last long, as I shoot up into a sitting position as Peeta trails kisses down the entire length my body.

 

I stare as he swirls his tongue along my torso, and I catch glimpse of him smirking against me.

 

“You have such beautiful skin. So soft…” he says, before he resumes his nips and sucks on my belly. I can’t help but relax completely under his touch once again.

 

I uncontrollably clamp my legs shut when I feel him move even further down my body. He attempts to pull them apart, but I slam them shut once again.

 

Risking a glance at him, I see his signature crooked smile on his face.

 

“What?” I snap.

 

“What?” he mimics, grinning from ear to ear.

 

My face flushes a deep crimson when I realize that he is making fun of me. I suddenly feel extremely bashful, and try to rip my legs from his tight grip.

 

“Stop, I’m just teasing. Relax.”

 

“No, Peeta.” He loosens his grips, and I pull my legs up and wrap my arms around them, making myself as small as I possibly can. My inexperience has been a gigantic factor in pushing myself away from Peeta, and not allowing him to get close. I thought I’d pushed that aside, and that I had finally gotten over these insecurities.

 

I was wrong.

 

“Katniss…” Peeta whispers, struggling to pry my arms away. “What’s the matter?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“It’s something. You can talk to me.”

 

“I’ve just… I’ve never done this stuff before,” I whisper.

 

“And I don’t care about that. You know how I feel about you,” Peeta says, while wrapping me in his arms.

 

He places his finger under my chin, and lifts my mouth up to meet his. I welcome his tongue, but my mouth is empty too soon, as Peeta begins to make his way back down the length of my body.

 

I exhale deeply and close my eyes tightly, which halts Peeta’s ministrations.

 

“Katniss, relax.”

 

Peeta’s words do nothing to relax me, and my entire body continues to remain extremely tense.

 

My eyes shoot open at Peeta’s next words, “Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Then please relax, Katniss. I just want to make you feel good.”

 

“Okay…” Before I’m able to speak any further, Peeta’s mouth is against the most private area of my body.

 

My hands grab hold of the sheets on the bed, and I can feel Peeta smirking against me when I begin to cry out.

 

“Fuck…” escapes my lips, and comes out as a breathy moan.

 

“I’ve wanted to taste you for so long,” Peeta says, his tongue disappearing inside of me once again, his eyes never leaving mine.

 

With each pass of his tongue, my back arches off the bed, throwing my head back at the unknown, new kind of pleasure.

 

"Katniss," I unscrew my eyes and meet his, my head spinning uncontrollably. "I want you to watch me."  His voice is raspy, and his chin glistens with my arousal. My stomach flips and my hands fly into his hair as he reaches up and rubs his thumb in small, tight circles atop my clit.

 

"Oh fuck," I moan, my eyes closing on their own accord. I feel his teeth nip me as a reminder that I'm supposed to watch, and when I open my eyes he's staring back at me with a smirk.

 

"Do you like that, Katniss?" He asks, and I squirm under his watchful eyes.

 

"Y-yes," I manage through labored breaths, his two fingers replacing his tongue for a moment as he kisses a trail up my body until he finally reaches my mouth. He closes the distance between us for a moment before pulling away with a smile.

 

"Good." He whispers, his lips leaving a searing trail down my torso until he finally reaches my heat. His mouth is on me again, and I feel an unfamiliar coiling in my belly.

 

My fingers wind into the bed sheets as pleasure ripples through me as he laps the last of my arousal from me. My chest is heaving and I can't decipher if what just happened to me was real or not.

 

Because it felt so good. So impossibly good, that I know it couldn't have been real.

 

My body shakes, and with each touch sends prickles of unrelenting sensation.

 

Peeta wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before meeting my eyes, smiling. My body continues to quake as he, once again, leaves a trail of kisses up my body, the pad of his tongue going flat against my nipple once just to tease me.

 

"How was that?" He asks. But if by the way my body trembles at his touch is any indication, I'd say he already knows.

 

"I...It was really good..."

 

“Please, Katniss. Say yes.”

 

My breathing is still heavy when I ask, “to what?”

 

He laughs lightly, kissing my forehead before setting down besides me. “To being my girlfriend,” he says, running his fingers down my arm.

 

I think for a moment, trying to clear my head and recollect my thoughts. And so, after taking a deep breath, I answer. "I… I think I'll allow it.

\----------------------------------------

 

“Peeta!” I shriek as he squeezes a body part that has been deemed off-limits while we’re working at the bakery.

 

I turn to see him grinning from ear to ear, pleased at my outburst.

 

“Katniss, relax. It’s just us,” he says, as he snakes his arm around my waist to pull me toward him.

 

“Anyone can walk in at any moment!”

 

“Chill, baby.” Just as he begins to lower his mouth to mine, we both jump at the sound of the bell ringing, signaling someone’s entrance into the bakery.

 

Peeta leaves me deserted in the back while he goes to assist the customer.

 

“What was that?” I ask, when he comes back hastily, with a sour expression on his face.

 

“It was, uh… just my mom.”

 

“Oh…”

 

I despise Peeta’s mother. Although I have a feeling that he isn’t too fond of her as well, I can’t tell him how I feel about her. I just keep my mouth shut.

 

“Shit, is it 3:00 already? I don't want you to leave,” Peeta says, placing his hands on my hips. I need to remind myself to breathe when he pulls me against him, and crashes his mouth against mine.

 

Will I ever get used to kissing him? I still can’t even wrap my head around the fact that he is my boyfriend. I’m unsure what I’ve ever done to be this lucky, or this happy.

 

My entire body freezes when I hear someone clear their throat behind us, and I’m immediately aware that it’s Peeta’s mother.

 

I can feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment, and I brace myself for the rude comments this woman is about to throw our way.

 

“Peeta. Can I speak with you? Alone.” She nearly shouts the last word, then turns quickly and makes her way to the small office located in the bakery.

 

“I’m sorry, Katniss. Please ignore her. She’s awful.”

 

“Peeta… It’s fine.” I could probably do more to convince him that it is actually fine, but all that I’m able to muster is a small smile.

 

He returns a smile, and plants a soft peck on my lips. “I’ll call you later, okay?”

– – – – – – – – – –

 

“Shit!” I shout, realizing that I’ve forgotten my cell phone at the bakery. And of course, I’m almost home.

 

I make a quick illegal turn, and make my way down the long road that takes me back into town.

 

Since I left my phone at the bakery, I don’t have the opportunity to let Peeta know that I’m coming back. A sly smile spreads across my face when I think about surprising him, and how excited he will be when I show up.

 

I sneak into the bakery through the back door, and I’m instantly disappointed when he is nowhere to be found.

 

When my plan to surprise Peeta blows up in my face, I decide to simply just locate my phone quickly, and go home.

 

I grab my phone, and as I begin to make my way toward the exit, my movements are abruptly stilled when I hear Peeta’s mother shouting.

 

“Stay away from that trash Peeta. You know the reputation the Everdeens have around this neighborhood. I don’t want you associated with her.”

 

I’m expecting to hear Peeta lash back, and defend me to his mother. When I’m only left with silence, I am devastated.

 

“So, you’re not going near her anymore. Understood? I can have her fired from this bakery in a heartbeat,” I hear her say.

 

Without hesitation, my feet take off in a full sprint toward the door. When I get outside, I open my car door, and climb in as fast as my body will possibly move. I take off speeding down the road, needing to be as far away from the bakery, and that evil woman, as possible.

 

Why was Peeta not standing up for me? Why was he silent while she told him that his girlfriend was trash?

 

Perhaps Peeta isn’t the man that I once thought he was.

 

When I arrive home, and am safely under the blankets on my bed, secure from any harm, the tears begin to flow, burning their path down my cheeks.

– – – – – – – – – –

 

But Peeta did keep his promise to call me later.

 

I press the ignore button on his call, and resume my position burrowed in my bed. Nobody can hurt me in here.

 

The vibration of a text message peaks my curiosity, even though I’m positive that it’s Peeta asking me why I ignored his call.

 

**Peeta:** Hey, are you busy? You didn’t answer.

 

**Katniss:** Yeah, I know.

 

**Peeta:** What’s wrong?

 

**Katniss:** Nothing.

 

**Peeta:** Come watch a movie with me? I’ll cook dinner.

 

**Katniss:** No. I’m tired.

 

**Peeta:** Okay. I miss you.

 

I scoff at his most recent text message, and decide to turn my phone off. I’m not ready to confront him about this just yet.

 

It isn’t long before the exhaustion from sobbing, and working long hours at the bakery, takes over, and I’m pulled into a deep slumber.

– – – – – – – – – –

 

“My bed felt so empty last night,” Peeta says, as he pulls me in for a hug. “I missed you, baby.”

 

“Yeah… me too.”

 

I was very grateful this morning when I arrived at the bakery, and Peeta’s mother was nowhere to be found.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

 

I almost wish he didn’t ask me that, because I can’t keep this inside any longer. I need to let Peeta know what I overheard yesterday.

 

“I uh, heard what your mom was saying about me yesterday.”

 

“Damn it, Katniss…” He takes a step back from me and runs his hand through his blonde waves in frustration.

 

“And I was disappointed the lack of defense from you…”

 

“What? Lack of defense? Katniss, I screamed at her. I’ve never yelled at my mom like that before. Did you hear that part?”

 

“I didn’t… I must have left…”

 

“I told her she has absolutely no say in who I date. I’m a grown man, and I can do whatever the fuck I choose to do.”

 

My lips curl into a soft smile. “And what did she have to say to that?”

 

“She basically just rolled her eyes, and told me that I’ll regret everything that I said, and regret being with you… and I’ll spare you the rest of what she said.”

 

I grab hold of Peeta’s apron, pull him against me, and plant a soft kiss against his lips.

 

“I promise you Peeta, you will not regret me.” I wink at him, before crashing my lips against his once again.

 

Peeta slides his hand up my shirt, and underneath my bra, and cups my breast in his strong hand, causing me to moan into his mouth.

 

That seems to urge him forward even more, because he detaches his mouth from mine, and begins to kiss and suck on my neck.

 

Adrenaline courses through my veins as I reach down and caress Peeta’s hard length through his pants.

 

He gently pushes me away, and begins undoing the buttons and zipper on my pants. When they are pulled down to my ankles, he drops down to his knees, and begins placing gentle kisses on my panties.

 

“Oh fuck, I wish we had more time. I’ve been dying to taste you again.”

 

He starts to unbutton his own pants, and before they fall to the ground, he grabs his wallet from his back pocket. He removes a foil packet from inside before throwing the wallet on the ground.

 

“Peeta…” I say, breathily and nearly inaudible.

 

“Don’t worry, Katniss. No one else is coming in today, and we don’t open for another hour.”

 

He kisses me again, and instantly notices that my body is still extremely tense, and I’m still nervous.

 

“Relax, baby.”

 

Peeta slowly peels my lace thong off, and pulls my pants completely off. He holds my panties up to my face level and says, “these are so fucking sexy, Katniss,” before throwing them on the floor with both of our pants.

 

He quickly discards of his boxers, and spreads the condom over himself. Within a few seconds he is filling me, and I can’t help the moan that escapes my lips.

 

Peeta seems to be satisfied, because his mouth is curled into a smirk, while he thrusts in and out.

 

This lasts longer than the first time, and I’m undoubtedly enjoying myself more.

 

When Peeta’s pace quickens, he reaches his hand down, and begins to move his thumb in small circles against my clit, which has me crying out with pleasure.

 

Peeta stills, and we stand for what feels like an eternity, still connected, and clutching onto each other while attempting to catch our breaths.

 

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” he says, and plants a kiss on my forehead.

 

I can feel that my cheeks are on fire from blushing, “No…”

 

Peeta cuts me off, “You have no idea, the effect you can have. Let’s go on a date tonight. Please let me take you out.”

 

“I’d like that.”

– – – – – – – – – –

 

Later that night Peeta picks me up to take me out to dinner.

 

Prim decides which outfit I should wear, and helps me do my hair and makeup, as she usually does.

 

When Peeta arrives, I feel more self-confident than ever in my appearance. Prim really does a remarkable job at making me look presentable.

 

“Wow, Katniss. You look amazing.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

He opens the passenger side door for me, and I slide into the car. “So, where are we going?” I ask.

 

“Do you like seafood?” he asks. He smiles, clearly relieved, when I shake my head ‘yes.’

 

“Good, cause my friend Finnick just opened a seafood restaurant, and I promised him I’d try it out.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

He holds my hand across the center console for the entire drive.

– – – – –

 

“No way. This is not THE Katniss. The one you won’t shut the hell up about?”

 

It’s a safe assumption that Peeta’s friend, Finnick, is a bit loud, and blunt.

 

“Shut up, man,” Peeta says, and I can see a slight pink tint to his cheeks from embarrassment.

 

“That’s me,” I say.

 

Finnick encloses me in a tight hug. “I can’t believe I’m finally meeting you!”

 

I do nothing except laugh and smile, mostly because I’m unsure what exactly to say.

 

After a few more minutes of conversation, Finnick finally escorts us to our table. We’re seated at a nearly secluded table in the corner of the restaurant.

 

When we put in the orders for our meals, and the server has left our vicinity, Peeta reaches for my hands across the table.

 

His thumbs rub in small circles on the tops of my hands, and I press my thighs together under the table, remembering what he did with his thumb earlier.

 

“Katniss, I feel like I need to tell you something.” He lifts one of my hands up to his mouth, and plants a gentle kiss on the top.

 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”


End file.
